


The One Where Stiles Fucking Snaps

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Sterek Ficlets [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always, M/M, She dies again dont worry, Stiles fucks kate up with his bat, Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, i hate her so she dies a lot in my stuff, in fact if kate is in my fics its so i can kill her, just sayin, she deserves it, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Chris tells the gang that the way to save the town is to work with Kate. That doesn't sit well with Derek, it sits less well Stiles. Her helping doesn't really go as planned.





	The One Where Stiles Fucking Snaps

Derek can feel Stiles anger, it’s pulsing off him in waves. Chris had come to help them and said he’d known someone who could help. Then he’d told them that Kate was still alive. Derek had heard Stiles heart pick up then, heard the tape on the handle of his bat creaking under the pressure of Stiles’ grip. Derek had taken a deep breath and asked what they’d have to do.

Stiles was shaking next to him. Derek was shaking too, he was just hiding it better. He didn’t want to see her. He didn’t want to be near her. But she was standing across from him, hands on her hips, smug look on her face. Derek clenched his fists and crossed his arms. Stiles shoulders were trembling in Derek’s view. His eyes were locked on Kate, and if Derek had ever seen a look that screamed “murder”, that was it.

“So, Der, working with you is always a dream. Just like old times.” She said, her voice making Derek’s skin crawl. Stiles made a noise low in his throat, his knuckles going white on his bat handle. Derek reached out and touched his fingers to Stiles arm, stepping closer, calming himself as Stiles calmed a little at his touch.

“It’s fine. I can deal. We have to deal with it to get this done Stiles.” Derek said quietly, leaning closer to Stiles again. Stiles glanced at him and nodded, his eyes going right back to Kate. It was like he couldn’t look away from her. He didn’t trust her at all, and neither did Derek. But Derek was at least a little glad someone else mistrusted her as much, if not more, than he did. He couldn’t describe the feeling it gave him, that Stiles felt that strongly about it. Because of what she’d done to him.

“Are we just gonna stand here all day, or are you gonna start explaining why we’re letting you help us instead of killing you right now?” Stiles asked, his voice thick with open hatred. Derek tensed back up as she looked between the two of them. Her eyes on Stiles making him want to shove her through a wall. The smile that spread across her face made it worse. She let her eyes fall on Derek and stay there.

“Ya know, your mom would have loved him.” She sneered, pointing at Stiles. Derek flinched and took a step back.

There was a small glint of light as Stiles twirled his bat up from his side. He swung it hard and fast. It hit Kate in the temple and sent her to the ground. Stiles stepped over her, one foot on each side of her, and slammed his bat down again, and again, not seeming to notice the blood splashing his shirt. He hit her again and again, his breathing heavy, angry noises bursting out of him with each swing. He finally stopped, his bat raised over his head for a moment before he dropped it to his side.

He stumbled backwards, away from Kate’s body. He sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his face, the blood there smearing as he looked around. He looked up at Derek. Derek wasn’t sure what he was feeling. There were several emotions flooding his system at the moment. Stiles just looked at him.

“I’m tired of dealing with it. We’ll figure it out without her. We’ll figure it out together. Like we always do.” He said, looking to the ground, looking shy. Derek had never seen such a larger contradiction all wrapped up in one person. He’d just beat Kate’s head in with a baseball bat and now he was standing here looking shy. Derek stepped forward and wiped a few drops of blood off Stiles’ face with his sleeve. There were tears in Stiles eyes. Derek nodded. Stiles nodded back.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay.” Derek said. Stiles nodded again. Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles wrist gently and pulled him toward the door.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Derek said, ignoring everyone else in the room, his focus completely on Stiles. He took Stiles’ bat from his shaking hand and lead him out the door.

He took Stiles home and cleaned him, helped into bed, and sat with his back against Stiles wall as he watched him sleep. He slept so rarely these days. Derek couldn’t sleep. Stiles had offered him the other side of his bed, he’d declined. He knew he wouldn’t sleep. There was a sound echoing through his head that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get out.

Her heart had stopped.

Kate’s heart had stopped. Stiles had hit her until she stopped breathing and then hit her some more. He’d hit her until her heart stopped and she was dead on the floor. She was dead. _Kate was dead_. Finally. Derek looked up at the bed, the shadows falling on Stiles’ face giving him a peaceful look. He nuzzled into his pillow as Derek looked at him. He smiled and watched him sleep. Not knowing how he could ever repay what Stiles had done for him. But knowing he’d spend as long as it took to pay it back, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> okay that's it for tonight guys, two in one day is a lot for me. but i was inspired, me and my friend really like talking about Kate getting what she deserves. And we also really like when Stiles kills her. it's cathartic. anyway, enjoy guys! <3


End file.
